


Betrayal Turns to Love

by orphan_account



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacky loves Black Veil Brides. She finally has a chance to meet them on her birthday. What happens when she sees them in person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Saturday Morning-

          Jacky woke up Saturday morning to flowers and balloons next to her.

“Good morning beautiful,” Justin says, smiling at her, “Happy birthday baby.” He leaves the room for a second the comes back with a birthday cake with candles shaped as a number 20. Jacky sits up and smiles while he sings happy birthday to her. Jacky makes the same wish that she’s been making for years, which is to be able to meet Andy Biersack from Black Veil Brides. She blows out the candles. Justin sets the cake on the bedside table and sits next to her, smiling. “So what’d you wish for?”

“I can’t tell you that. You know it won’t come true if I do,” Jacky says with a serious face.

“Well guess what I got for your birthday?” he asks, smiling sneakily.

“What?” she asks. He pulls out, from his back pocket, passes to a meet ‘n greet in Hollywood to meet Black Veil Brides. She screams and jumps out of bed and starts acting like crazy.

“Omg! Omg! Omg! I’m finally gonna meet them!!!  I’m finally gonna meet them!!! What should I wear?!” she yells as she goes to her closet and starts searching for something to wear.

“Babe, calm down some. I already picked out the perfect outfit for you to wear, so don’t worry about that. Now go get dressed and do your makeup and hair,” he says and smiles while hugging her from behind. Jacky laughs and turns around and kisses him.

“Thank you babe. This is the best birthday present ever. You’re the best,” she says before she goes to take a shower and gets dressed and does her makeup and hair.

 

-Saturday Afternoon-

          Jacky and Justin walk to the Hot Topic in Hollywood where the meet ‘n greet is. Jacky is jumping up and down like crazy. She keeps singing “I’m so Excited.” They reach the line at Hot Topic. The line was pretty short.

“There isn’t very many people here,” Jacky comments as she looks at the line ahead. There’s about maybe 20 people in the line. Justin looks around and sees more people walking and running to get in line.

“Be glad we got here when we did though,” he says as he shows the growing line behind them. Then all of a sudden they hear people screaming and shouting. They turn around and see the band walking into the store. Jacky starts going crazy again and the line starts moving. Soon enough they reach the front of the line. Jacky and Justin walks up to the table.

“Hi,” Jacky says shyly when she walks up to the table. She starts to act really nervous and shy, while keeping her head down while talking to them.

“Hello,” Andy says.

“What’s up?”  CC and Ashley says.

“How are you?” Jake and Jinxx ask.

“H-hi,” Jacky starts stuttering and shaking as she hands them a poster to sign.

“She gets really nervous because of her anxiety,” Justin tells them as he grabs her hand and squeezes it. She blushes, feeling embarrassed for them to know that.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Andy says and smiles as he signs the poster last and hands it back to her.

“T-thank you,” she says and smiles. Then her and Justin walk away.

 

-Later That Afternoon-

          After Jacky and Justin get home, she looks at the poster and see what they sign. Ashley, Jinxx, and CC just signed their names. Jake signed to keep dreaming and his name. Andy signed “Hope you can feel better with your anxiety. Give me a call or text me some time.” Below that is his number.


	2. Chapter 2

-Saturday Night-

          Justin cooked a special birthday dinner for Jacky that night. It contained some of her favorite foods: fettucine chicken alfredo, mozzarella sticks, and brown sugar carrots. She smiles like a goofball.

“Thank you babe. This looks so amazing,” she says as she looks at him and gives him a kiss.

“Anything for you, baby,” he tells her, before pulling out her chair then pushing it in and sitting down himself next to her. He makes her plate and sets it in front of her, then pulls out a box from under the table and hands it to her.”Surprise!”

“Babe, you didn’t have to get me anything else. Taking me to see Black Veil Brides was enough,” she smiles as she takes the box and opens it. Inside is a beautiful new necklace with her birthstones in it which were turquoise, “This is so beautiful baby,” she says as she starts tearing up.

“Yes I did. A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl,” he says, smiling at her. He helps her put it on and then sits back down as they start eating. After dinner, Justin washes the dishes, while Jacky looks at the poster again as see’s Andy’s number. She decides to put the number into her phone and text him.

**Jacky: Hey. It’s Jacky from early at the meet ‘n greet.**

**I was the really shy one.**

It was a few minutes before he texted her back.

**Andy: Oh yea. hey. How’s it going? I actually thought**

**You weren’t gonna text me. You seemed so shy.**

**Jacky: Sorry. My boyfriend made dinner for my birthday**

**then gave me another present.**

**Andy: Oh. It’s your birthday? Well happy birthday Jacky. :D**

**Jacky: Thanks. :)**

“Hey baby. Whatcha doing?”  Justin asked as he walked into the room.

“Oh. Remember when the band signed my poster? Andy put down his phone number too, so I was just texting him,” she smiles after he hugs her from behind.

“Gonna become besties with your favorite singer?” he smirks and laughs a little. Jacky blushes and slaps his arm. “Well I have another surprise for you, so why don’t you tell him that you’ll text him later and then meet me upstairs?” he whispers in her ear, which just makes her blush more.

“Okay,” she gives him a kiss before he heads upstairs.

**Jacky: Is it okay if I text you later? I guess my boyfriend**

**has another surprise for me.**

**Andy: Yea. Totally. Have fun. ;)**

She smiles and sets her phone down on the coffee table then heads upstairs. There are candles and flower petals leading all the way to their bedroom. She walks in and there’s flowers and candles everywhere and Justin standing near the bed with another bouquet of flowers, this time tulips, which were her favorites. She starts crying again as Justin walks towards her and gives her the flowers and kisses her passionately. Then they have a long night of birthday fun. (*wink**wink*)


	3. Chapter 3

-A Month Later- (sorry for the time jump)

          Jacky and Andy have become besties. She knows everything about him and he knows pretty much everything about her. She doesn’t want to tell him about her depression and her cutting, and from time to time, suicidal thoughts. Jacky had been hanging out with Andy one morning.

“Hey. Are you okay?” he asks her, looking concerned because she wasn’t acting her usually cheerful self.

“Yeah. I’m just tired. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night,” she tells him, stretching and yawning at the same time. Her shirt pulls up a little showing some of her hips and Andy can see some of the cuts she made there.

“Jacky. What are those?” he asks, pointing at the scars on her belly. She pauses then comes up with an excuse to leave.

“Sorry. I gotta go. I’m going out with Justin later and I need to get ready,” she says as she hurries off. She gets to her car and gets in starting to cry. She never wanted Andy to find out about the scars. When she gets home, she sees Justin’s car in the driveway. “What the heck? Shouldn’t he be at work?” she shrugs it off and parks her car next to his. She gets out and walks to the front door and goes to unlock it, only to find it already unlocked, which she found weird. As she walks in she notices a pair of women’s boots by the couch that weren’t hers and she thought that maybe his sister was visiting. So she went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for her and Justin’s date later. When she walked into their bedroom, she was horrified at what she saw was going on in her bed. Justin on top of Amanda, who was supposed to be her best friend. She starts crying and slams the bedroom door behind her while running out of the house to her car. She pulls out her phone and calls Andy.

***Ring**Ring***

**Andy: Hey. What’s wrong?**

He can hear her crying on the other side of the phone.

**Jacky: C-can I come s-see you?**

**Andy: Yeah sure. Will you tell me what’s wrong?**

**Jacky: I’ll tell you when I get there.**

She hangs up and wipes her tears away. Before she started the car, she saw Justin come out of the house in just a pair of sweats.

“Jacky, it’s not what you think,” he tried to tell her.

“Bullshit it’s not. You were fucking my best friend! In our bed!” she starts the car up then drives off to Andy’s house.

 

-A Couple Hours Later-

          Jacky pulls up to Andy’s house. He’s waiting outside for you. She turn the car off and run out into his arms and start crying again into his chest.

“What happened?” he asks as he holds her tightly, trying to comfort her.

“H-h-he c-c-cheated on m-m-me,” she stutters out as he leads her inside and sits her down on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry Jacky,” he says as he hugs her again. After a while, she calms down a little and stops crying. Andy looks at her face and wipes away her tears.

“You can stay the night if you need to. I doubt you feel like going back to that house,” he offers her.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you,” she replies.

“You won’t be a bother. Oh the guys are coming over in a little bit though. I can tell them to come over another time though if you’re not up to it,” he tells her.

“No. I’ll be fine. I’ll just clean up my face. Where’s the bathroom?” she asks

“Down the hall. Last door on the left,” he tells her. Jacky goes to clean up her makeup and reapply it, while Andy makes her something to eat. Jacky walks into the kitchen after fixing her makeup and sits at the kitchen counter. He places a plate with a bologna sandwich on white bread, which is her favorite, and some pretzel sticks. Then they hear the doorbell ring and Andy goes to answer the door.

“Hey guys,” Andy says as he opens the door. Jacky can hear everybody saying hi and coming in, then gets almost tackled to the ground by CC.

“Hey Jacky,” he says as he snags one of her pretzel sticks.

“Hey CC. What’s up?” she asks, “how’s the new album coming along?”

“It’s going great. How’re you and Justin?” he asks, taking another pretzel. She stops eating her sandwich. She starts crying again and runs to the bathroom. Andy walks in with the others just as she runs out.

“What happened?” he asked.

“I don’t know. All I did was ask how her and Justin are,” he said.

“Damn,” Andy sits down on the other side of the counter.

“Why? What happened Ashley and Jake ask while they get something to eat from the fridge.

“Jacky caught Justin cheating on her with her friend Amanda,” he says, looking down. Jacky is in the bathroom, crying and hearing every word Andy is saying to the guys. She looks through her purse for her razor and finds, taking it out of her bag. She rolls up her pants leg and presses the blade to her ankle and leaves a couple fresh cuts there. She grabs some napkins from the sink countertop and cleans up the cuts and puts some gauze on it that she had in her purse. She cleans up her makeup again and walks out of the bathroom, limping just a little bit from the fresh cuts on her ankle. Andy sees her walk in first and notices her limping. Then the others turn around and see her. They all get up and consume her in a huge group hug.

“I’m so sorry, Jacky. I didn’t know,” CC apologizes for what he said to her in the kitchen. The others apologize for what happened to her too. Then the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it,” Jacky says and detangles herself from everyone. Then goes to open the door. Justin is the one who rang the doorbell. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here?!” she practically screams it at him. The others hear her and come to see who’s at the door. Andy is once again the first to notice.

“Why are you at my house Justin?” he asks him with a little bit of attitude.

“I’m here to take my girlfriend home,” he reaches for her arm and grabs it roughly, dragging her out the door.

“Let go of me,” she yells at him trying to yank her arm out of his grasp. Andy goes and punches Justin in the face, making him let go of me, while the others take me inside.

“Don’t you ever come near my house again! Don’t ever contact or touch Jacky again! And if you do, so help me god, you will regret it,” he shouts at Justin while walking back inside the house and locking the door behind him.

“I’ll come back for her! She belongs to me!” they can all hear Justin shout at them from outside, before he finally leaves. The others bring her to the couch and sit her down, while Andy hugs her and tries to comfort her. Jake and CC sit on the other side of her. Jinxx sits on the other side of Andy, while Ashley sits in the arm on Jake and CC’s side. They all stay quiet while Jacky cries into Andy’s shoulder. After a while, she calms down and stops crying. Andy wipes away the tears on her cheeks while Ashley goes to get her a glass of water.

“I’m so sorry you had to see that guys,” she says and thanks Ashley after he hands her the glass of water.

“Hey. It’s ok. We’ve all had to deal with some crazy exes in our past,” Ashley tells her as he sits back down in the chair.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it Jacky. Like I said, you’re more than welcome to stay here,” Andy smiles and tells her, rubbing her shoulder while still holding her. After a while, CC orders like 5 pizzas. Andy takes Jacky upstairs to show her where the spare bedroom is. “Can I ask you a serious question Jacky?” he asks.

“Sure. What do you want to know?” she says after walking into the room and sitting down on the bed. He sits next to her and faces her, looking her straight in the eye.

“Earlier, when we were hanging out and you stretched, I saw the scars on your stomach and when I asked you about them, you practically ran home. And then earlier, after the guys came over, you came out of the bathroom and were limping slightly, but you weren’t before that. I need you to be completely honest with me. Do you cut yourself?” he asked her. She looked down at her hands and started crying. She nods and tries to stop crying and wipes her tears away.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to know. The only other one who knows is Justin and who knows who he’s going to tell. Not even my parents know about it, but of course they wouldn’t care anyways,” she says while playing with her hands in her lap.

“Why wouldn’t they care? They’re your parents,” he says, taking one of her hands and squeezing it, trying to make her feel better.

“They’re abusive assholes. I finally got away when I was 16. I ran away and that’s when I met Justin,” she tells him, still not looking up.

“Well you don’t need to worry about your parents or Justin. I’m here and I’ll protect you from them and so will the others. Now I need something from you. I need the blade you use to cut yourself,” he holds out his hand, waiting for her to take it out and put it into his hand. She picks her purse up off the floor and digs around looking for the blade. She finds it and puts it into his hand. What he didn’t know was that she had another one in her wallet. He smiles and puts it in his pocket, then hugs her before heading back downstairs.  She leaves her purse on the bed and follows him. While they were upstairs, the pizzas had arrived but by the time they got downstairs, there was only one pizza left. Most of them had been eaten by CC of course. Andy grabs the last one for him and Jacky and brings it to the couch. Jacky sits next to him while grabbing a slice. The guys leave after they sit down. “Do you wanna watch a movie?” Jacky nods. “What do you want to watch?”

“Batman!!” she proclaims, while holding a piece of pizza in the air and smiling. He laughs and puts The Dark Knight on, then sits back down next to her. During the movie, she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

-Sunday Morning-

          Jacky wakes up the next morning in the bed in the spare bedroom. She closes her eyes for a moment and all the memories from the previous day come flooding in, causing her to start crying. She gets up, grabbing her purse and heads to the bathroom. She takes out her wallet and takes out the blade she has hidden in there. She lifts up her shirt, seeing the old scars there and puts the blade to her skin, leaving fresh ones. She cleans up the blood and puts the blade back into her wallet, then heads downstairs to the kitchen. The smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs flows from the kitchen. She walks in and sees Andy standing there cooking breakfast. He turns and sees her walk in.

“Good morning,” he smiles and puts some of the food on a plate for her.

“Morning,” she smiles back and starts eating, “wow this is really good. I didn’t know you could cook this good.”

“Thanks,” he smiles as he sits down next to her with his plate and starts eating, “hey, I was thinking, that we could drive by your house and if Justin isn’t home, that we can grab your things if you want.”

“Yeah, sure,” she finishes eating then washes her plate and fork. Andy does the same. Jacky goes back upstairs to grab her purse while Andy gets dressed. They head downstairs together and out the door. They get into Andy’s car and drive to her house. Luckily when they got there, Justin wasn’t home. Andy parked inside the driveway and they got out of the car. Jacky and Andy walk up to the door as Jacky gets her keys out of her purse. She unlocks and opens the door before they walk in. “You’ve seen what’s mine in the house right?”

“Yeah. You want me to pack up your stuff down here while you get your stuff from upstairs?” he asks and she nods. The divide the number of boxes they brought and Andy gets to work on packing everything of hers downstairs while she goes upstairs and packs up her stuff. The first room Jacky goes to is her gaming channel room. She puts all her games in one box. One box is for her computer and all the wires for it. Another is for her Xbox 360 and Xbox One as well as the Kinect and all the wires. Then she goes to her bedroom to pack up all her clothes. She puts all her shows, scarfs, belts, and purses. She grabbed all her posters and signed stuff by bands over the years in another box. After bringing all those boxes down to the back of the truck Andy was driving, she took a couple more boxes down to the basement to pack up her music stuff. Andy goes down with her after putting the rest of the boxes he was packing up in the back of the truck.

“Wow, you got a sweet set-up here,” he says, smiling, as he looks around.

“Thanks. I told you what I do. Or at least I thought I did,” she says as she starts packing up the equipment. It takes about another hour to pack up everything in the basement before they’re ready to leave. “Finally. Well that’s everything.” They go back upstairs with the last of the boxes. Before they head home, they stop for something to eat. They go through the drive-thru and order. Andy orders a Big Mac and a large coke. Jacky orders a chicken salad and a small diet coke.

“That’s all you’re gonna order?” he asks her before they leave the order window.

“Yeah. I’m not that hungry,” she tells him. He shrugs even though he can tell something is wrong with her. He goes to the payment window and pays for the food before driving up to the pick-up window and grabbing their food. They drive home so they can get all the stuff out of the back of the truck and eat their lunch.  They go inside once they get home to eat their lunch first before they unload all of Jacky’s things. They sit in the living room. Andy hands Jacky her food and looks at her before he starts eating. “Why are you looking at me like that?” she asks as she notices him staring at her.

“I just noticed that you barely ever eat anything when we hang out and before everything happened with Justin, he told me that you never eat a lot, even with him. Why?” he asks her, setting down his food and looking at her. She looks down and stops eating her food.

“I may look skinny to others, but I know I’m fat. I don’t bother eating a lot because all I’m gonna do is puke it up later, so why bother eating a lot?!” she sets her food down and runs out the door, crying. Andy sits there, stupefied, not knowing what he did wrong. Jacky runs down the street to the park not far from Andy’s house. She stops when she gets there and sits on one of the swings in the swing set. After she sits down, something heavy and hard hits her head then everything goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

-A Couple Hours Later-

          Andy cleaned up their lunch after Jacky ran out the door then went to go look for her. He walked down to the park near his house, knowing that she liked to play on the swings there sometimes. When he got there, he saw her purse on the ground by the swings but she wasn’t there. He didn’t think anything of it at first, but as he looked around the park he started panicking because he couldn’t find her anywhere. He looked through her purse and couldn’t find her phone, so he figured that she had her phone. He took his out and called her number.

***ring**ring**ring***

**Jacky: h-hello?**

Her voice sounded muffled and dazed while she was whispering.

**Andy: Jacky. It’s me Andy. Where are you?**

**Jacky: I don’t know. I sat down on the swings, then something hit me in the back of my head and everything went black. I think I’m in the trunk of a car.**

**Andy: Did you see who did it?**

**Jacky: No, but-**

Then all of a sudden her voice cuts off and the line goes dead. He quickly dials 911 and tells them what happened. The cops show up about 30 minutes later.

“So can you tell us what happened?” the officer asks Andy as he sits on the swings with Jacky’s purse.

“Ok. Me and Jacky had just gotten back from getting all her stuff from her old house, she recently broke up with her boyfriend because he cheated on her, and getting lunch. We were eating and I asked her a question about why she never eats a lot and it got her upset. She runs out of the house with her purse. I cleaned up our food then came looking for her to apologize. I figured that she came her because she loves to play on the swings her and it’s not far from my house. I found her purse by the swings and thought that maybe she went to the bathroom or something, so I picked up her purse and went looking for her but I couldn’t find her. I looked for her phone in her purse but it wasn’t there so I called it and she answered, but she sounded muffled and quiet. She told me that she sat down here and then something hit her in the back of the head and everything went black and she woke up in the back of a car. Before she could tell me anything else, the line went dead. I think her ex took her. He came by the house yesterday and tried to but me and my friends stopped him. Then he shouted and said that he would be back for her and that she belonged to him,” Andy explains everything to the cops and he does so he starts crying, getting more and more worried by the second.

“Well it’s a good thing you called us when you did. If her phone isn’t broken or turned off or dead, we can track it. I’m going to give you my phone number so in case you remember something else or you happen to hear or see anything out of the ordinary, give me a call,” the officer hands him a card with his number on it, then gets back into his car and drives off. Andy walks home and calls the guys to come over.


	7. Chapter 7

-An Hour Later-

-Andy’s p.o.v.- (now there shall be p.o.v. switches)

          Andy is at home, sitting on the couch just staring at the wall. The guys arrived about 20 minutes ago. He told them what had happened. Jake and Ashley had gone to her old house and checked to see if she was there, but nobody was home. They came back a few minutes ago and are now making a couple sandwiches in the kitchen.

“Does she know who took her?” Jake asks as he sits down with a sandwich and hands one to Andy, trying to get him to eat something.

“No. She said someone hit her from behind, then she woke up in the trunk of a car when I called her phone. I just hope she’s okay,” he says as he eats the sandwich.

 -Jacky’s p.o.v.-

          Jacky’s head is killing her when she wakes up. All she can see in front of her is darkness. She feels all around her and behind her in a tire iron and a spare tire, so she figures that she must be in the trunk of a car. From the front of the car, she can hear music. She can feel every time whoever is driving, drives over a bump or through a pothole. Then she can feel her phone vibrating and thankfully it’s on vibrate. She takes it out of her pocket and answers it, not noticing who was calling.

**Jacky: H-hello?**

**Andy: Jacky. It’s me. Andy. Where are you?**

**Jacky: I don’t know. I sat down on the swings, then something hit me in the back of my head and everything went black. I think I’m in the trunk of a car.**

**Andy: Did you see who did it?**

**Jacky: No, but-**

Her phone cuts off as she looks at her phone and sees that she lost her cell signal.

“Dammit,” she exclaims quietly. She puts her phone back in her pocket and ties to find some opening through which she can see where she is or who took her. She feels around and pushes on something that pops out into the car. She looks through the opening and notices that the car looks familiar. She looks at the driver and shrinks back in fear. The driver and kidnapper is Justin.


	8. Chapter 8

-Andy p.o.v.-

          Andy has been sitting in his room for weeks now. There’s been no news of Jacky’s disappearance. The band was supposed to start recording for their new album a couple weeks ago, but Andy refuses to leave his room till Jacky is returned home and is safe and sound. He wakes up one morning to the phone ringing on his bedside table. He picks it up but doesn’t recognize the number but still answers it.

**Andy: Hello?**

**Other line: Is this Andy Biersack?**

**Andy: Yes this is him? May I ask who’s calling?**

**Other line: This is Officer Luna with the LA County Sheriff’s Department. We have some news on the disappearance of Jacky Lima.**

**Andy: Oh my God! Did you find her? Is she all right?**

**Officer Luna: We did find her. She’s at Saint’s Memorial Hospital right now. Apparently her kidnapper had been her ex Justin Soma like you originally thought. While he had her, he had beaten, tortured and raped her. She’s in critical condition right now. I thought you would want to know. Have a good day.**

As soon as Officer Luna hung up, he called the guys to let them know that Jacky had been found and was in the hospital right now and which hospital. They all said that they would be there as soon as they could. Andy got up and took a quick shower before getting dressed and heading down to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

-Jacky’s p.o.v.-

          After Jacky lost cell reception and the call with Andy got cut off, she hid her phone back in her pocket. The car comes to a screeching halt.          She hears the driver-side door open and Justin gets out of the car and walks to the trunk and puts the keys in to open it. Jacky gets blinded by the sun as he opens the trunk then loses her breathe when Justin punches her in the stomach before dragging her out of the trunk. She yelps as she falls onto the gravel.

“Shut up!” Justin yells at her, then kicks her in the stomach before picking her up and dragging her into a warehouse. The place smells like piss and oil as if someone had been living in there for weeks. He throws her down onto an old mattress and ties her hands together with a leather cord and ties it to a pole just beside the bed. “How dare you leave me for some emo trash piece of garbage?! If it weren’t for me, you never would have even met him and you’re gonna leave me for him?!”

“You’re the piece of garbage! You cheated on me with my best friend! Andy is twice the man you’ll ever be!” she tries to continue, but before she can, Justin starts beating her. He pulls her hair out, punches her face over and over again, continually punches her stomach, pulls out a knife and starts leaving small cuts all over her body. He then rips off her clothes and starts raping her. After about an hour, he leaves her all bloody and bruised and crying.

“I’ll be back later, so you might want to get as much rest as you can because I’m gonna have fun with you tonight,” he walks out, zipping up his pants along the way. Jacky curls up into a ball and sobs until she falls asleep.

 

-Later That Night-

          Jacky wakes up to the sound of ruckus laughter outside the warehouse. She starts yelling for help, thinking that maybe it’s somebody that can help her. The door to the warehouse opens and her hopes get squashed when she sees that it’s just Justin and his buddies from work. She backs away as far as she can as they get closer to her.

“Did you really think yelling for help would work? Nobody has been to this place in years, well except for the homeless people that lived her of course. No one is coming for you and nobody is looking for you, especially your precious Andy,” Justin smirks at her as he squats down in front of her with his friends surrounding her, “I brought some friends from work. I told them about you and they wanted to have some fun as well.” One of them bends down next to her and puts his hand on her shoulder, making her flinch and jerk away. Justin slaps her. “You better let them do what they want to do to you or your beating will just become that much worse.” Then all of a sudden they all pounce on her, forcing her to do things to them and them forcing their way into her, making her bleed and tearing her apart. One of them picks up a bat and fucks her with it, making her scream in agony. The abuse continues for about an hour before they finally leave. The only one still there is Justin, who was just sitting back and watching the whole time. “Looks like it’s finally my turn,” he says as he laughs and stands up, walking towards her. She backs away, trying to get away from her, but hardly being able to move due to the fact that her body was bloody, sore, and aching all over after the beating she received from the others. He grabs her by the hair and slams her head into the wall, making her vision and mind go blank.


	10. Chapter 10

-A Month Later-

          A month passes of the continued abuse and torture Jacky receives from Justin and his friends. Justin leaves one morning after violating her. She lays there crying with fresh cuts and bruises, wishing that she could die. She hears someone walk and starts sobbing harder, thinking that Justin came back in. Then a light from a flashlight shines in her eyes and she hears someone ask, “Is that you Jacky?” She looks up at the figure. It’s a woman dressed as a cop. Jacky backs away in fear, thinking that this is just some new trick that Justin came up with to torture her. “It’s ok. My name is Luna Meredith. I’m with the Los Angeles County Sheriff’s Department. We’ve been looking for you for over a month. Are you okay?” she asks. Jacky nods, still not sure if she could trust this person. Then all of a sudden the door slams open and in walks Justin. Sheriff Luna pulls her gun on him and tells him to freeze. “Stay right there Justin. You are under arrest for kidnapping, rape, aggravated assault, and attempted murder,” she tells him.

“Do you really think that I’m gonna go to jail for all that? You and that little bitch aren’t going to get out of here alive,” he tells her as he charges her with a knife. Before he gets any closer, Luna fires her gun twice, one hitting him in the chest, the other hitting him in the neck. Jacky screams when the gun goes off and she sees Justin fall to the floor in a pool of his own blood.


	11. Chapter 11

-Andy’s p.o.v.-

          Andy arrives at the hospital twenty minutes after leaving the house, speeding through traffic. The others arrive just a few minutes before him, all of the living loser to the hospital. They walk in and go straight to the police officer standing by the front desk. She sees Andy as he comes in and walks towards him.

“Are you Andy Biersack?” she asks him.

“Yes. Where’s Jacky? Is she okay?” he asks her quickly, looking around for any sign of her.

“She’s okay now. My name is Sherriff Luna. We talked on the phone. Can we talk before you go in to see her?” she asks him, pointing towards the seats in the waiting room. He nods and they all sit down together, Ashley and CC going over to the vending machine to get something to drink. “It seems like you were right. Justin did kidnap her. He held her prisoner in an old, abandoned warehouse about 5 miles out of the city. While he had her, he beat her continuously, as well as had his friends and himself rape her over and over again, sometimes using foreign objects. Now from what she told us and from her brain scans, she suffered severe brain injuries and has retro-grade amnesia. It seems like she doesn’t really remember a bit of her life before she was kidnapped. So I suggest that one of you go in at a time, so as not to overwhelm her at first,” she explains everything. Andy and the guys look at her in shock.

“Can I go see her?”  Andy asks her before the others can say anything.

“Yes. Just don’t overwhelm her,” she tells him what room she’s in and he rushes upstairs to it. He reaches her door and straightens himself up before knocking and going inside.

-Inside Hospital Room-

-Jacky’s p.o.v.-

          Jacky has been in the hospital room since yesterday morning after Sherriff Luna found her and shot Justin. They did a lot of tests and scans on her since she got there. They won’t tell her anything except that she won’t be able to leave the hospital for a few weeks due to her injuries. She starts drifting off to sleep when she hears a knock at the door and somebody walks in. She doesn’t recognize the person as anyone that she knows. He’s dressed in skinny jeans and a band tee.

“Jacky? Do you remember me? It’s Andy, your best friend?” he says as he walks to the side of her bed. She flinches away from him and looks at him in fear as he reaches for her hand. He looks hurt for a second before pulling back his hand. “I’m sorry. I’m just so happy that they found you. Me and the other guys have been worried sick about you,” he tells her, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. After he sits down, she realizes who he is.

“You’re Andy Biersack from Black Veil Brides. I love your music,” she smiles as she looks at him and sits up. Andy looks shocked and sad that she doesn’t remember who he is to her.

“Yeah. Do you remember your last birthday?” he asks hopefully. Jacky thinks about her last birthday. Then all of a sudden some memories came flooding through. She remembers waking up on her birthday, Justin showing her the tickets to the meet ‘n greet, going and meeting the band, getting the necklace from Justin, texting Andy, and going to sleep but nothing after that. She starts crying and looks at Andy.


	12. Chapter 12

-Later That Afternoon-

-Andy’s p.o.v.-

          Jacky remembers what happened on her birthday but nothing after that, not even what happened when Justin held her captive, which would be a good thing he supposes. The others came to see her one by one after Andy left the room to go talk to a nurse. He asks her about her amnesia and the nurse tells him that the case isn’t as severe as other cases so her memory should come back soon, but the whole Justin incident may never come back hopefully. He walks back to the room just as Ashley is walking out with a smile on his face.

“She remembers all of us dude. I mean she doesn’t remember everything about us or everything we did when we hung out, but that’s great right?” he asks, seeing the worried look on Andy’s face.

“Yeah. That’s awesome. I’m just worried that she may remember what happened with Justin,” he says, looking at her door.

“Hey. Don’t worry. The doctor said that she shouldn’t remember what happened during that time because that’s when she sustained the injury, so we got nothing to worry about,” he smiles before patting his shoulder and walking back to the waiting room where the other guys are. Andy walks to her room and knocks on the door before walking into her room. She looks up from a magazine she was looking at and smiles at him.

“Hey Andy. Did the nurse say when I could leave the hospital?” she sets the magazine to her side and he walks to the side of her bed and sits in the chair.

“She said that as long as you’re doing alright within the next week, you can leave Monday morning,” he says, smiling at her. He picks up the magazine she was looking at saw that it was a cover magazine about the band and smirks.

“Why did you guys cancel your tour?” she asked, looking at him with a sad face.

“The tour started the week you went missing. I refused to go back on tour or do anything until we found you and knew that you were alright. I even refused to work on the new album,” he sounds sad and looks down as he tells her this. She grabs his hand and squeezes it.

“You care that much about me that you canceled tour and refused to work on your new album for the entire month that I was missing?” she asked him, sounding shocked and bewildered, thinking that nobody cared about her at all.

“Of course I care that much. You’re my best friend. Why wouldn’t I care that much?” he smiles at her hand. Jacky feels a little hurt because she had feelings for Andy and now she thinks that there won’t be anything between them since all she is to him is his best friend.


	13. Chapter 13

-Monday Morning-

-Andy’s p.o.v.-

          The doctors performed all new tests on Jacky yesterday and said that all her scans and bloodwork is good, so now she can leave the hospital today. I just got back from my house, picking out some of her clothes and shoes so that she can change. He walks into her room and sees her smiling and laughing while talking to CC.

“Yeah. We’ll definitely go get some pizza and ice cream when you get out of here,” CC laughs, then sees Andy walk in with her clothes and shoes, “Oh, looks like it’s time for you to get dressed. I’ll leave you to it.” CC gets up and leaves the room.

“Thanks for getting my clothes. I can’t wait to get out of this stupid hospital gown,” she says, getting up and grabbing her clothes from Andy and going into the bathroom to change.

“No problem. I guess there’s plans to get pizza and ice cream when we leave?” he calls to her while she’s changing, sitting down on the hospital bed.

“Yeah. I’ve been really craving pizza and ice cream since I woke up,” she says as she walks out of the bathroom. Andy had picked out one of her band tees and her ripped skinny jeans along with her vans. Andy looks at her and feels something blooming in his chest but ignores it, doubting that she had any feelings for him. “Can we go now? I really don’t like it in here.”  He laughs and smiles.

“Yeah. We can go now. We just need to sign the paperwork to release you,”he smiles as he picks up her bag and opens the hospital room door for her. They walk to the front desk and wait for the nurse to give them the papers to sign.

“Okay. If you have any problems or some type of complication arises, come in immediately so that we can take a look,” she explains to Jacky after she finished signing the release paperwork. They walk out of the hospital together. Jacky looks up and sees the guys with balloons and pizza boxes, with all of them smiling. Ashley runs up and hugs her, picking her up and spinning her around.

“How’s it feel, finally being out of the hospital?” he says as he sets her down. She laughs and smiles.

“It feels great finally being out of there,” she says as she reaches for a slice of pizza, “can we go see a movie? I heard from one of the nurses that there’s this really scary movie that just came out.”

“Yeah. What’s it called?” CC asked, eating hi fifth slice of pizza.

“The Conjuring 2,” Jacky says, looking excited. Andy stares at her while she eats more pizza and laughs and jokes around with the others. He can feel his heart swelling just looking at her smiling. They all get in the car and drive towards the movie theater. It takes them about twenty minutes to get there. When they do, they get out of the car after Andy parks and walks to the front of the theater to buy the movie tickets. A few fans notice the guys and walk up to them, asking for autographs and pictures. One of the girls looks at Jacky and gives her a dirty look.

“You don’t deserve to be near them. You’re just a whore. Maybe you should just kill yourself,” she whispers to Jacky so only she could hear. Jacky ignores her and grabs her movie ticket from Andy and walks inside. She goes up to the concession stand to buy some popcorn. Andy walks up next to her and stands by her in line.

“What’s wrong? Are you feeling okay?” Andy asks, sounding and looking worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was just one of those girls. She told me that I don’t deserve to be near you guys and that I’m just a whore who should kill herself,” she says before going to the front of the line and orders some popcorn and a soda. Andy pays for it. “You didn’t have to pay for it.”

“Yeah I did. Those girls are wrong. You’re not a whore and you sure as hell deserve to be near us more than them,” he says, holding her popcorn for her as they walk into the theater and find some seats for them near the front of the theater. Andy sits down first, then Jacky next to him. Ashley, CC, Jake, and Jinxx sit a couple rows behind them. The movie starts and immediately Jacky starts getting scared. Andy smirks and puts an arm around her to try and comfort her. He looks at her and smiles, thinking about how beautiful she is and how lucky he is just to have her as a friend, but how much better it would be if she was his girlfriend. Throughout the whole movie, she practically has her head buried in his chest and doesn’t raise her head until the credits start.

 

-An Hour Later-

-Jacky’s p.o.v.-

          After the movie, the guys go out to get the pizza and ice cream for Jacky while Andy takes her home. On the way home, Jacky falls asleep. After falling asleep, Jacky feels the sensation of being picked up and carried, then being set down on a soft surface. She hears Andy walking away in her sleep. Then she starts dreaming about him and smiles in her sleep. Then all of a sudden she starts feeling scared and everything in her dreams goes dark. She opens her eyes and all she sees is the warehouse where Jason was keeping her. She starts crying and whimpering, looking for Andy. She starts yelling for help when she sees Jason coming from around the corner and walking towards her. He smiles evily at her before she gets shooken awoke by Andy. She looks up at him and starts crying. He holds her and rubs her back while she cries into his chest.

“Did you have a nightmare?” he asks her after she stops crying.

“It was about Jason. I woke up in the warehouse again. I tried calling for you but you didn’t come but Jason did,” she says as she looks down.

“Hey. Jason can’t hurt you anymore. You will never have to worry about that horrible person again,” he says as he rubs her cheek. She looks up at him and he smiles at her. She looks him in the eyes and leans up and kisses him. At first she thinks she made a mistake, but then he starts kissing her back. They both smile while kissing each other. Neither of them notice when the door opens and the guys walk in with the pizza and ice cream til Ashley whistles at them. CC laughs after Jacky and Andy jump apart and look at the guys.

“It’s about time this happens,” Jake says as he laughs and sets the pizza down on the kitchen counter. Andy flips them, making Jacky laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

-Later That Night-

-Andy’s p.o.v.-

          The guys left about an hour ago. Jacky fell asleep on the couch, curled up in a ball next to Andy, smiling in her sleep. There’s a strand of hair hanging in front of her face. Andy goes to move when she starts crying in her sleep. Andy immediately shakes her to wake her up and hugs her as she cries. It takes her awhile to calm down.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks her after she stops crying. She shakes her head while hiccupping. Andy wipes off her tears before going to get her a bottle of water. As he stands up, Jacky grabs onto his shirt.

“Please don’t leave me alone,” she cries. He sits back down, picking her up and sitting her in his lap, rocking her back and forth.

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” he asks her, rubbing her back, trying to calm her. She nods while wiping off her tears. Andy stands up, still holding her in his arms and carries her upstairs to her room. “Why don’t you get changed? I won’t leave you, okay?” I’ll just turn around while you’re changing,” he says, smiling at her and moving her hair behind her ear. She smiles shyly as she walks to her dresser. He turns around as she starts pulling out clothes from her dresser. She taps him on the shoulder after she’s done changing. He turns around and see that she changed into a pink tank top and shorts with little pink cupcakes on them. He sees the scars on her arms that she always tried to cover up, as well as the fresh ones that Jason left on her. He picks up each arm and kisses her scars. “I love your scars. They show me that even though these scars exist, you were strong enough to bounce back from them,” he says. She looks down feeling embarrassed that he sees the scars. He tips her head up and kisses her. “Don’t be embarrassed or ashamed of your scars. They show how strong you are.”  She smiles and then yawns. Andy laughs and grabs her hand, leading her to his room. Andy’s bed is in the corner with a nightstand next to it. There’s a door leading to a bathroom on one side and a door to his closet on the other. There’s a guitar and amp in the corner as well as a few clothes laying around that he quickly picks up and throws in his hamper. “Sorry bout that,” he laughs sheepishly, “go ahead and lay down. I’m just gonna go change really quick.” She nods and lays down as he gets some clothes out of his closet and goes into the bathroom to change. He changes into a pair of sweats and throws his dirty clothes into the hamper. Then he brushes his teeth and uses the bathroom before walking out and over to the bed. He smiles to himself when he sees that Jacky is asleep on the other side of the bed. He gets in the bed and pulls her towards him, holding her in his arms and covering themselves both up and falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

-Next Morning-

-Jacky’s p.o.v.-

            Jacky woke up the next morning feeling nauseous. So she gets up and runs to the bathroom, not noticing Andy sitting up in the bed, looking worried. She reaches the toilet and starts throwing up. Andy comes in and holds her hair for her while rubbing her back. After a couple minutes, Jacky stops vomiting and just sits there crying.

“Are you okay?” Andy asks her after she calms down.

“No. My stomach hurts really bad,” she says as she stands up and walks over to the sink to brush her teeth. After brushing her teeth, she goes back to the room and sits down on the bed.

“The doctor did say that you might get sick easily for awhile after what happened and the conditions you were kept in. If you want, later we can go down to the store and get some medicine for you,” he says as he sits down behind her and picks her up, setting her down on his lap and hugging her. She nods and curls up into a ball, nuzzling into his neck. “Did you have anymore nightmares last night?”

“No. In my nightmares I didn’t feel safe nor secure, but last night when I went to sleep, I did. Thank you,” she says, looking up at him, smiling. He smiles back at her and gives her a quick kiss.

“So, what do you want to do today? Do you want to stay in and just be lazy all day? Or do you want to go out? It’s all up to you,” he says as he starts playing with her hair.

“Can we go to Disneyland? I haven’t been there in a really long time,” she asks, smiling at the wall while he plays with her hair.

“Okay. Go get dressed then,”  Andy tells her and laughs. Jacky jumps up and runs to her room to take a quick shower and get dressed. She goes into her bathroom and takes a quick shower. After the shower, she goes to her closet and picks out these clothes (<http://s2.favim.com/orig/141008/batman-clothes-cute-dress-Favim.com-2135872.png>). She gets dressed quickly and does her hair and makeup. Then she grabs her Mickey Mouse ears and heads downstairs to wait for Andy. A minute later, he comes down dressed in (<http://picmia.com/img/1465054.jpg>) (on the right.) Jacky starts giggling as she sees that her and Andy match. Andy walks up to her and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. “We should eat something first before we leave.” Jacky groans.

“I’m not hungry though. I just want to go already,” Jacky complains.

“Babe, please eat something. At least just a bowl of cereal. I don’t want you starving yourself,” he begs her, giving her the sad puppy dog look. She tries not to smile but fails miserably. Andy laughs.

“That’s blackmail you know,” she says as she shakes her head and sits at the kitchen counter.

“Maybe. But if it’ll get you to eat something, then so be it,” he gives her a smug smile as he pours them both a bowl of cereal an sits next to her at the kitchen counter, setting her bowl in front of her. She looks down at the bowl and grimaces, looking at the cereal in disgust and not wanting to eat. Andy gives her another quick kiss on the cheek. “Baby please eat. The sooner you eat, the sooner we can get to Disneyland.” She finally picks up the spoon and starts to slowly eat the cereal. After a couple minutes, both bowls are empty and Andy picks them up and washes them out in the sink before walking back around the counter and hugging Jacky from behind. “Thank you. Starving yourself will only make you sicker and then you won’t be able to go to Disneyland at all. Now do you want that?” Jacky shakes her head and turns around in the chair.

“Can we go now?” she asks him, starting to get hyper again.

“Yeah. We can,” Andy laughs, grabbing her hand and his car keys on the way out the door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the latest chapters are so short. i'm working on multiple stories at once, so the chapters may be short for a while.


	16. Chapter 16

-An Hour Later-

-Andy’s p.o.v.-

            Andy and Jacky get to Disneyland about an hour after leaving his house. They park the car in the parking structure in section Donald 3E. Andy gets out and goes around the car to open Jacky’s door and let her out.

“Why thank you kind sir,” she says, giggling while getting out of the car. Andy smiles at her and laughs, feeling happy that she looks well and is doing pretty okay after what happened.

“You’re welcome, m’lady. May I escort the dear lady for the day?” he says, holding out his hand for her to grab.

“Why yes you may,” she smiles and grabs his hand. They start walking towards the park and the closer that they get, Jacky seems to get more and more hyper.

“Babe, calm down. You’re gonna get yourself tired,” he laughs as he hugs her from behind as they wait in line to get in. Jacky giggles and turns around in his arms and puts hers around him.

“I haven’t been here in a really long time. Since I was with him. I want to make new memories of this place with you,” she gives him a serious look as she looks into his eyes.

“Well you don’t have to worry about him anymore. Today we are going to make a bunch of new memories together,” he tells her before smiling and giving her a quick kiss. They finally get to the front of the line and Andy buys two year long passes and passes for both parks. As soon as they pass through the gate, Jacky runs in, leaving Andy behind and running after her laughing. Jacky giggles and waits for him. Jacky pulls out her phone and takes a picture of both them, Andy standing behind her and hugging her.

 

-Later That Day-

-Jacky’s p.o.v.-

            Jacky and Andy walk into the ice cream parlor after getting off of Splash Mountain. Jacky goes to sit at a table while Andy orders them ice cream. She pulls out her phone and notices that she has a lot of notifications from Instagram and Facebook. All the notifications are about the pictures that she’s posted so far today. Most of them are positive saying, “You two are so cute together.” “I ship you two now <3 #AndyBVB #Kawaii_Pikachu.” And then some of them were really negative, “You should just kill yourself.” “You don’t deserve Andy you whore.” She rolled her eyes and put her phone away just as Andy comes to the table and and sets her ice ccream in front of her and and sits next to her.

“Thank you baby,” Jacky smiles at him and starts eating the ice cream.

“You’re welcome. So I take it you saw all the comments on the pictures you posted?” Andy asks, looking at her while eating his ice cream. Jacky shrugs and looks at him.

“Yeah, but I don’t care what they say,” Jacky convincingly tells him but feels hurt inside that people are saying that about her. Andy gives her a worried look but doesn’t push it.

 

-That Night-

-Andy’s p.o.v.-

            It’s just before 10 and the fireworks show is about to begin. Andy and Jacky are playing around and taking silly pictures together before the fireworks start. Andy posts them all on Instagram and Twitter and Facebook. Then the fireworks start and Jacky looks up at the sky watching the fireworks with a look of amazement and wonder. Andy looks at the fireworks but then looks at Jacky with a loving look on his face. Jacky looks back at him and smiles.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Jacky asks, looking back at the fireworks.

“Yeah, but I can see something a lot more beautiful that’s right in front of my eyes. I know this may be too soon but we’ve known each other for a while and I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a few weeks now. I love you,” he smiles at her before kissing her passionately. Jacky smiles when Andy kisses her and kisses him back.

“I love you too,” she tells him after they stop kissing. After the fireworks stop, Andy and Jacky head back to the car hand in hand.

“Did you have fun today?” Andy asks her when they get to the car. Jacky waits til Andy gets in the car before responding.

“Yeah I had a lot of fun,” she smiles before yawning. Andy starts the car and laughs.

“Tired much?” Andy asks as he drives home. Jacky nods as she slowly falls asleep on the way home. When they finally get home, Andy picks up Jacky from inside the car and carries her upstairs and lays her down in her bed and covers her up, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight sweatie,” he says before laying down next to her and falling asleep, cuddling with her.


End file.
